


Merlin's night out

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Complete, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking Arthur's advice, Merlin takes Will out to celebrate his engagment to Freya and him being best man. It's only the next morning after Arthur points out what he did that has Merlin thinking he should have stayed home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin's night out

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go with another story :) only slight angst, Vivian bashing and a drunken Merlin. I apologise for any mistakes you see :)

Arthur woke up at the sound of his alarm and leaned over his boyfriend to hit the snooze. Arthur loved this bit of the morning, the alarm would wake him up, he would hit the snooze to have an extra five minutes and use this five minutes to hold Merlin closer to him and kiss him awake. "Morning baby." Arthur mumbled when Merlin started to respond to his kisses.

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur and moved his head so Arthur was kissing his neck whilst laying on top of him as Merlin thrust his morning erection upwards.

Arthur moaned and reached down with one hand to curl his hand around Merlin's cock as he moved his mouth further down, parting his lips to bite and suck Merlin's neck.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was later that morning when Merlin and Arthur was having their breakfast when a pounding sounded at their door. Arthur who had just finished his cereal stood up and walked over to their door.

"Who on earth?" Arthur mumbled as he went to answer the door. He opened the door and was pushed aside by Merlin's best friend Will. "Do come in Will." Arthur said sarcastically as he shut the door.

"It's Merlin's flat." he sneered.

"Actually Will it is mine and Arthur's as it is in both of our names on the document and when are you going to get over this whole hating Arthur?" Merlin said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Why may I ask is the reason for such an early visit Will?"

"I'm getting married."

"Someone actually wants to marry you?" Arthur asked, eyebrows raised.

Will turned and gave Arthur a look. "Yes. Someone actually wants to marry me and spend there life with me. I hate to think of the poor sod that ends up with you."

"Oi! I am here you know Will. I will end up with Arthur and it will be because it is what I want."

"Sorry Merlin. Forgot you was here."

"Of course. Why would Merlin be here at this time in the morning. He only lives here."

Will ignored Arthur's sarcastic comment and faced Merlin. "I want you to be my best man Merlin."

"I will on one condition."

"Which is?"

"Apologise to Arthur. There really is no need to hate him. I don't know why you do actually. He has never done anything to you."

"Once a cheat always a cheat."

Arthur walked forward and stood next to Merlin, facing Will. "Are you serious? I have never cheated, nor will I ever cheat on Merlin."

"You cheated with Merlin on your girlfriend Vivian. Who is to say you won't cheat on Merlin with someone."

"For the reasons I am about to give. One: I only went out with Vivian to keep my father happy. I never loved her I never even went further than kissing. Merlin was my first and he will be my last. Two: I fell in love with Merlin which is why I won't cheat on him. It didn't bother me that I was cheating on her as I never loved her. I know that is wrong but it is as I say. I didn't love Vivian, never did. But I love Merlin therefore I will never so much as look at anyone else."

"She was heartbroken when you left her." Will interrupted.

"Bollocks Will. She wasn't heartbroken because I left her. Vivian was seeing people behind my back, she had even flaunted it in front of me. She didn't love me, she never did. The only thing she loved about me was my money. It was that she was sad to lose. Not me. You need to get all of the facts straight and understand everything before you accuse people of what you don't understand."

Arthur looked at Merlin. "I'm going to get ready for work." he said and walked into their bedroom, shutting the door behind him with a slam.

Will looked from the shut door to Merlin who was slowly clapping. "Bravo. For months I had been trying to tell you this. Now do you see? Unless you apologise to Arthur and mean it Will. I can't be your best man."

"I'm sorry Merlin. I will wait until he comes out and then apologise and mean it. I didn't know it all and I should have done before accusing him of all sorts."

Merlin smiled and went to put the kettle on.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur came walking out of the bedroom fifteen minutes later and stopped when he saw Will sat on the settee with Merlin, cup of coffee in his hand. "Arthur. I want to apologise. I never realised it all and didn't know it all before I accused you. I am sorry and it won't happen again."

"I accept your apology." Will sighed with relief and turned to look at Merlin. "I will be your best man."

"Thank you."

Arthur put his coat and shoes on and gave Merlin a loving kiss. "I will be at the office until late. You ought to take Will out tonight and celebrate."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I will be in meetings with father and then be sat in my office to try to get things done. Determined to so I can get the weekend off to spend with you. Go and enjoy yourself tonight."

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur. "I love you."

"I love you too." Arthur said and gave Merlin a final kiss, nodded his head at Will and then winked at Merlin with a promise to ring later and then left.

"Is Arthur like this with you always?"

"What?"

"Kissing you, working hard to get a weekend off to spend with you and always telling you he loves you?"

"Yes Will. Are you like that with Freya?"

"Well I am always kissing her and telling her I love her. And now she has made me the happiest man by saying yes."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur looked out of his office window and sighed at the moon. It was half past nine and he was still stuck at work. But he was determined to get this last bit done so he could spend the weekend with Merlin. Merlin. Arthur took a two minute rest to just think how Merlin was.

Merlin had rang Arthur at six to say they had just got to the pub, by now Arthur just knew that Merlin would be absolutely drunk. Merlin could never hold his drink. Where Arthur could have a few pints and still remain sober, Merlin was as drunk as anything after a few pints and if Merlin had mixed them with spirits, Arthur dreaded to think what Merlin was like now.

Just then Arthur's office phone rang. He picked up the receiver. "Hello? Arthur Pendragon speaking."

"Arfa. You still at work?" came Merlin's slurred voice.

"No Merlin. I was at home and heard my office phone ring so I ran back to work."

Merlin barked with laughter down the receiver. "You funny. I...I...Oh I want you Arfa. I need you. Can I come to your office and ride your big cock in your big chair?"

"As much as I love that thought baby I think it is best if I say no. I have nearly finished and then I will be home."

"I see you soon then I am about to do something special for you."

"What's that then?"

"Nah. I'm not telling. Y..y..you'd have to wait and see. Love you Arfa."

Arthur couldn't help but laugh. "I love you too baby."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Arthur woke up and found that he couldn't move as a very naked Merlin was lying on top of him. Arthur got home at eleven and was still awake at gone midnight and Merlin still wasn't home.

Arthur lifted his head to look at the clock to see it had just gone nine in the morning. "Merlin?"

Merlin mumbled and turned his head, burying his face even further into Arthur's chest. "Morning baby." Arthur said, smacking Merlin's bare arse causing him to cry out in pain. "Ow."

"I didn't hit you that hard baby. It was a playful tap."

"It's not that. It's just...it hurts. I think I might have fallen over at some point."

"How did you fall over?"

"I don't know. I can't remember much of last night."

"You don't remember ringing me then?"

Merlin lifted his head up. "I rang you? What did I say?"

"That you was about to do something special for me."

Merlin frowned. "I can't think what. If I can't even remember ringing and talking to you-"

"And asking if you could ride my big cock in my big office chair." Arthur added.

"Oh right. Well if I can't remember any of that just how drunk was I? I'll have to ask Will how I made it home." Merlin leaned down and placed a kiss on Arthur. "I'm going for a shower. Care to join me?" Merlin jumped up and off Arthur and got as far as the door before Arthur laughing loudly stopped him in his tracks. "What's funny?"

"No wonder your arse hurts." Arthur said as he got out of bed and walked over to Merlin.

"What do you mean?"

Arthur took Merlin by the upper arms and led him over to the stand up mirror. "Look over your shoulder baby."

Merlin did as Arthur said and saw his naked back in the mirror. "Look at your arse Merlin."

Merlin let his eyes drop and felt his jaw drop and his eyes widen when he saw the letters 'Art' on his left cheek and 'hur' on his right cheek in fancy lettering.

"I am guessing that this was the surprise you had for me Merlin. I must admit that I am very flattered."

"I got a tattoo? And not just any tattoo. But one my arse!"

"And of my name. What a way to tell me you love me Merlin."

Merlin turned back to face Arthur. "I do love you Arthur. You know how much I do. But this tattoo-"

"It's alright Merlin. You don't have to explain. I know you wouldn't have done this whilst sober and you don't have to explain yourself. There are places you can go to get it removed."

Merlin looked at the tattoo again before looking back at Arthur. "No. I don't think I do. I want to keep it."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Sure it's sore now but that will go in time."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was later that day after Merlin had fallen asleep on top of Arthur on the settee did Arthur text Will and ask him to come over and let himself in as Merlin was asleep.

Will walked in and saw Arthur flat on his back on the settee and Merlin laying on top of him with his head resting on Arthur's chest. "What's up?" he asked, sitting down in the chair opposite so he was facing Arthur, well, facing Arthur as best he could with Merlin head blocking his view.

"How did Merlin get home last night?"

"I dropped him off."

"So you was with him all night?"

"Yes."

"He never left your sight?"

"Only when he went to the loo or when he went to get his tattoo done."

"Will, did Merlin know what he was doing when he walked into the tattoo studio?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was he thinking straight? Was it Merlin deciding or the drink deciding?"

"Drink."

"And you knew this?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you let him get the tattoo in the first place if you knew it was the drink and not Merlin deciding? You should know that if it was Merlin then he wouldn't have even gone near the place. Why did you let him knowing he wouldn't find out until I told him?"

"I thought it would be fun and laugh it off."

"How wrong you were. It wasn't fun and it still hurts." Merlin's voice spoke out, muffled by how his face was laying on Arthur's chest.

Will locked eyes with Merlin. "Sorry mate. But in my defence I couldn't stop you. You are very determined when drunk."

"Yes he is Will. But if that was me I would hold him round the waist and keep a firm hold until I got him in a taxi." Arthur said.

"I didn't think of that."

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Um, are you going to get off Arthur?"

"No. My arse is still sore. Plus I'm comfy."

"Merlin will you still be my best man?"

"Of course I will."

"I was just curious...what cheek did you get the tattoo on?"

"Both cheeks Will. I got 'Art' on my left cheek and 'hur' on my right cheek."

"Oh thank god you just got his name. I'm glad you listened to me a little."

"What do you mean Will?"

"Well when you told me what you wanted to get I strongly suggested that you just got his name. I think there would have been more embarrassment if you got what you said you wanted in the first place."

"And that would be?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur's sex toy."

Merlin flushed red and buried his face in Arthur's chest whilst Arthur himself laughed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the following weekend when Arthur and Merlin went to the local pub for a drink when Merlin started to really regret having his tattoo. The amount of times he and Arthur had sex since Arthur first saw it only made Merlin believe it was the best idea he had. Even if he was drunk and didn't know until Arthur pointed it out to him the next morning.

When Arthur went outside to talk on his mobile with it being noisy in the pub that was when the blonde in the corner who had being giving Arthur and Merlin daggers made her move.

Merlin had just put his drink down after taking a sip when he jumped as someone sat in Arthur's seat. "Vivian!"

"Listen I am not going to pretend all is right with us after you stole my boyfriend and broke my heart."

"Vivian-"

"I just wanted to ask something."

"Yes?"

"Have you had the tattoo removed?"

Merlin looked quickly at Vivian. "How did you-?"

"Your friend Will ought to be careful who he tells as word quickly gets around. So? Have you had it removed yet?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Because it is the right thing to do. Look at this." Vivian shook her shoulder out of her jacket and Merlin saw a small scar. "Do you know how I got that?"

"Should I care?"

"Tattoo removal. Not long after me and Arthur started going out I got his name on my shoulder. He said he was flattered and loved me for it and the sex after that I knew I made the right choice."

"Arthur never had sex with you."

"And you think this because that is what he told you?"

"Yes. And I believe him."

"Then you are more stupid than you look. It is no secret that Uther is pressuring Arthur because he is with you. Making Arthur work longer hours so he doesn't see you as much. Trust me Merlin. It won't be long now before he finishes with you." and with that, Vivian stood up and walked away.

Merlin watched her disappear into the crowds just as Arthur came back. "That was father. I have to pop over and help him with some documents. I might be gone a while."

Just like Vivian had just warned him, Merlin didn't mean to, but with the mood Vivian left him in, Merlin snapped at a perplexed Arthur. "He always calls you away on the few hours that we have together. He never tries to hide the fact that he hates me and that you have chose me, a man over a woman to be with. Just...just stay at your fathers for the rest of the weekend. I'll see you whenever." he said and pushed past Arthur and out of the pub.

Arthur frowned and was about to follow Merlin when someone looking gleeful at the sight of Merlin snapping at him before walking away caught his eye.

Instead of following Merlin out the door Arthur made his way over. "What did you say to him?"

"What do you mean Arthur?"

"Don't act all sweet and confused Vivian it doesn't wash with me. I repeat. What did you say to him?"

"I merely told him the truth."

"Which was?"

When Vivian did nothing but smile, Arthur placed his hands on the table and got right into Vivian's personal space. "You will tell me now Vivian or I will will tell your father things that will make him cut off your credit cards."

Vivian scowled and told Arthur everything she told Merlin. Arthur growled low in his throat in anger and left.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur got home and found that Merlin wasn't there. Arthur jumped when his phone rang, but when he saw it was just his father who was probably wondering where he was, Arthur disconnected the call and rang Will. "Hello?"

"Hello Will it's Arthur. He doesn't have to speak I just need to know whether Merlin is there or not."

"He's here."

Arthur sighed with relief. "Thank you Will." Arthur put his mobile in his jeans pocket. With what Vivian had told Merlin and then him coming in and telling Merlin he had to leave it's no wonder how Merlin reacted. He had to think of something. And fast.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day when Arthur walked into his and Merlin's flat he was surprised when Merlin was sat at the kitchen table. "Merlin."

"I'm sorry about last night."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Merlin. I saw Vivian and she told me all she said. That scar wasn't from a tattoo removal it was from when she fell over when she was ten. Don't let what she says upset you anymore Merlin. It isn't true. I love you."

"I love you too Arthur. And I'm sorry." Merlin stood up and walked over to Arthur, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him. "You're home early."

"That's because I didn't go in."

Merlin pulled back a little, still having his arms on Arthur's shoulders. "Where have you been then?"

"I went to see my father. I run his company whilst he sits at home. I told him that until he retires then I won't be working like that anymore. I will be working nine until five Monday to Friday and have the weekends off. Because if I don't there is no point in being with you as I never get to see you."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he is the boss and he decides when I should or shouldn't work. So I told him if that was the case then he might as well change the company's name from Pendragon and son to just Pendragon as I will leave and find somewhere else."

"What did Uther say to that?"

"With mumbling and great reluctance he agreed." Arthur moved forward and placed a kiss on Merlin's lips. "Want to go to bed?"

"This early?"

"Why not? I want you Merlin."

Merlin laughed and jumped up, wrapping his legs around Arthur who winced a little. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine baby. Less talking more stripping." Merlin laughed and pressed his lips to Arthur's who led them both to their bedroom.

Merlin dropped down from Arthur and they both quickly stripped each other of their clothes.

"I want to be bottom Merlin."

Merlin looked closely at Arthur. "You're serious?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Merlin. How much you scream and beg for more when I am thrusting into you I want to know that feeling."

"Arthur it is you that has me like that."

Arthur placed his hands on Merlin's cheeks and gave him a small kiss. "And I know you will have me like that as well."

"Okay. It will hurt first time round though."

"That doesn't matter." Arthur stepped away from Merlin and got on his hands and knees on the bed and looked over his shoulder. "Fuck me Merlin."

But Merlin couldn't help but stare at Arthur's arse. "Arthur..."

"Yes Merlin?"

"You..you have my name on your arse."

"I know. I had it done today. You had my name which told me just how much you love me and now I have done the same. Fuck me Merlin."

Merlin couldn't move quick enough to get on the bed behind Arthur. Whilst Arthur balanced himself on one hand whilst using the other to get the lube out of the drawer, Merlin was gently running his hands over Arthur's cheeks. "I love you so much Arthur."

"I love you too baby." Arthur answered as he passed Merlin the lube.

Merlin lathered his fingers and tossed the lube aside as he held on to Arthur and slowly pushed one finger in. "Ah."

"Arthur? You okay?"

"It feels a little weird."

"It will do at first. I'll be as gentle as I can."

"Gentle? I don't want gentle Merlin. I won't break. Give it to me rough."

Merlin smiled and shoved two more fingers in and started to fuck Arthur roughly with his fingers. "Oh yes Merlin. Now. I want your cock now."

Merlin pulled his fingers out and lubed his cock up. "Are you ready?"

"Yes Merlin. Please. Just fuck me."

Merlin placed his hands on Arthur's hips in a tightening grip and pushed his own hips forward, moaning out loud of how the tightness of Arthur's hole felt around his cock. "Oh yes baby."

"Fuck Arthur." Merlin moaned as he started to thrust in and out of Arthur going harder and faster each time Arthur called out.

"Oh Merlin I'm close. Faster baby. More."

Merlin moved his arm round to the front of Arthur and took the blonds cock in his hand and started to pump it with his thrusts. "Cum for me Arthur."

Arthur felt Merlin's hand tighten around his cock which caused him to yell out Merlin's name as he came, spilling all onto the bed below him as he felt Merlin empty himself inside of him as he called out Arthur's name.

Merlin pulled his now softening cock out of Arthur who turned and dropped on his back causing him to wince a little and move onto his side. Merlin smiled and laid down beside him.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and kissed him. "Thank you Merlin."

"No. Thank you Arthur. Can we do that again sometime? You know. You bottoming?"

"Oh yes Merlin. I now know why you love it so much."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That Friday night Will had come round to invite them both out for a drink with him and Freya and Gwaine and Percival.

"Of course we will. Me and Merlin can meet you in the local about seven and we can go on from there." Arthur said but Merlin was looking at the bag in Will's hand.

"What you got there Will."

"Oh I almost forgot. After I told Gwaine about your matching tattoos he gave me this and asked me to tell you both to wear them when we all meet up later." Will placed the bag down and said goodbye as he left.

Arthur picked the bag up and took out what appeared to be two t-shirts. He handed the smaller one to Merlin and together they both held them out in front. Both laughing at what they said. On the front has the words 'LOST. If found please return to...' and on the back it reads 'check rear end.'

Merlin and Arthur walked into their local wearing the t-shirts which made Gwaine laugh out loud when they approached the table. "You guys actually wore them?"

"Why not?" Arthur asked as he sat down next to Merlin. Arthur kissed Merlin. "I have just seen Vivian, she does not look happy."

"Of course she doesn't. She probably expects me to be drowning my sorrows in my beer over you."

Arthur smiled and looked across at Gwaine and Percival. "Go an play some pool." Gwaine and Percival nodded and stood up. They knew what to do and what happened the last time Merlin and Arthur were here when Vivian mouthed off.

"How about if I win you bottom tonight." Percival said, running his hand down Gwaine's back who shivered a little. "Sexy I am always bottom."

"Enough flirting you two and go and play some pool." Arthur said.

Arthur and Will stood up, Arthur getting his phone out and heading outside. Will, going to the bar to get in a round of drinks. Freya stayed talking and laughing with Merlin for a few minutes before excusing herself and headed over to the bar to help Will.

As soon as Merlin was alone, Vivian made her move, not knowing that Arthur was watching her every move.

Merlin looked up when Vivian sat down opposite him. "What are you doing?"

"I am sitting having a drink with my friends and my boyfriend."

"Arthur won't be your boyfriend for long. Stop deluding yourself. I bet you this time next week you and Arthur won't be boyfriends."

"You know what Vivian? You are right."

Vivian jumped and turned to see Arthur, Will, Freya, Percival and Gwaine stood there. "This time next week I won't be Merlin's boyfriend."

At this point Vivian looked smug but it didn't last long as Arthur walked over to Merlin and got down on one knee. "Merlin will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Merlin all but shouted and threw himself into a laughing Arthur's arms. Whilst Will, Freya, Percival and Gwaine started to clap, Vivian stood up and stamped her foot and stormed from the pub.

"I love you so much Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur." Merlin tightened his hold around Arthur and buried his blushing face deeper into the blonds neck. Why did he first regret having the tattoo done? Having that tattoo had been the best decision he had ever made, even if he was drunk and couldn't remember having it until the following morning.

\------------------

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Please Kudos or leave a comment :)


End file.
